User blog:LunaStar724/Remember You - Chapter 2: No One
Prologue ---- Chapter 1 ---- 12:15 AM, February 13, 2021 It's a very bad night. This voyage was supposed to be the happiest one of all. Now it isn't. Almost everyone in the hall is immobile. If someone else is still alive, we don't know who they are. We already lost one person. We can't afford to lose more. Only the light of the moon guides us. We've decided to take a handful of crackers on the captain's quarters to pass the night. We're now sleeping by shifts, and I'm currently the one awake. There can't be anything paranormal within the boat. This has to be another person. Or maybe it's just a nightmare. I want this nightmare to end. It's not funny anymore. Watching Inamorta, Fuzion, MrComp, and all of the other people sleep together in the second class sleeping quarters, I realized something. There's not a very huge gap between those who are very rich and those who are very poor in Buildboatia. Everyone who works gets what they worked for. It's a very wonderful country. But, seeing everyone sleep together also made me realize one thing. If there's no other person on the boat, it has to be one of us. Seeing how some of us have had troubles with each other in the past, like Jacky to Luna, it's not very far off from the truth. It's either within our group, or no one. Even if this boat is very big, it's not big enough to hide all of its compartments. There are no signs of life anywhere else except for this one room. The night goes to grow more quietly. The only noises you can hear are that of the ocean, and nothing else. Not a single footstep can be heard. We decided to settle in this room about two hours ago, and this was where we met Jacky. He seems distressed, but he also didn't know who was behind this or what happened earlier. Or, at least that's what he wants us to think. At that time, we decided to just keep everyone together, instead of doing anything else that might harm any of us. 02:12 AM, February 13, 2021 There were 11 heads in this room when we last checked. There's still 11. At this point, we're not even sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. For all who knows, there could have been ten left. There might have been even nine left. But there's still 11, and that means no one went missing. What's quite unnerving, however, is the fact that there were more than 300 people on this boat. At least another one of them must be alive. But no, there's no sign of anyone walking, running, talking, or any other form of human action anywhere on the ship. Before daylight comes, Pigking and MrComp decided to check over at the outdoor deck, where the pool was. This was the only area unaffected by the incident, and there were only quite a few people out here when it happened. The moon's light would be bright enough to reflect off of the swimming pool in the middle of the deck. The starry sky lead the path of the ship, and after a few moments of looking, MrComp determined that the ship was still en route to the original destination. There was no sign of life on the deck, and the ocean seemed quite peaceful that night. The moon and the stars lit up the sky. If it wasn't for the incident, it would have been a very beautiful night. Pigking and MrComp just sat there for a while, looking at the sea and how it reflected the moon. That's until they heard thumping from the lower compartment of the ship. The third class. Someone was there. That's what they told us. We don't know if this was true or not, but we decided to check the third class quarters anyway. There was no one there aside from a few bodies, all of which are non-moving. However, this was where the heart of the ship was. The coal in the furnace hasn't burned to chars yet, and the shovel seemed like it was used just a few minutes ago. Someone is keeping the ship alive. Someone else is there. 05:16 AM, February 13, 2021 The first peek of dawn was visible. The sun isn't visible yet, but it's rising soon. The day is starting. As everyone woke up, we decided to do another headcount. As we finished, we came with a final number of 10. We don't know who went missing. We don't know who went away. We tried to identify who it was, but since all of us were asleep, no one ever noticed anyone disappearing. We tried to wait for them for a couple minutes. But no one returned. There was no other noise on the ship aside from the ocean and some small tapping noises made by Imorta's feet. With one person missing, all of us decided to go to the outdoor deck to start the day. It's not how we expected to start the day here. We expected this day to start off happy. But instead of a happy day, what we got was a deserted boat. The silence echoes through the walls of all of the halls of the boat. From the first class dining hall to the heart of the ship, where the third class stayed for most of their trip, it was a very quiet place. If no one was talking, all you could hear was the sound of the sea, the rudder, and, if any, a person's mannerism. After a moment of shuffling through our stuff, we found a small booklet. It contained this set of diary entries. At the end, it was signed by Classic, one of the people with us. Or, was with us. It was then that we realized that Classic was missing. Where could he have went? All we knew is that we already lost two people, Luna and Classic. We can't afford to lose more. As far as we know, there might be another person on board. Or, the person behind this. The person behind the P.A. system. The person behind the mass termination of the lives of those within the boat. The person behind everything. The person might be one of us. Gameyall's journal entry, 06:13 AM, February 13, 2021 ---- 1,080 words, 5,669 characters, 92 sentences Category:Blog posts